Svedese-Interlingua j
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- ja :I interj si!; :~ visst! certo!, certemente! II s si; :nicka ~ facer un signo affirmative; :säga ~ dicer si, affirmar, acceptar; :tacka ~ acceptar jabb :sport colpo curte legier -d3- jabot :jabot fr 3abo jack :I (hack) sectura, incision, indentation, fissura II tele prisa de contacto jacka :jaco, jachetta jacketkrona :tandl corona de porcellana jackett :jachetta con cauda jackpott :spel jackpot eng d3ækpåt; :fig successo jackpropp :tele cavilia, prisa mascule jacquardmaskin :tekn machina jacquard fr 3aka:r jacquardvävnad :text texito jacquard fr 3aka:r jacquardvävstol :tekn telario jacquard fr 3aka:r jacuzzi :jacuzzi jade :miner jada jadegrön :verde como le jada Jafet :bibl Japhet; :som avser ~ japhetic jaföreträdare :persona qui vota pro jag :I pron io, yo II s fil, psyk ego; :mitt andra ~ mi altere ego; :mitt bättre ~ mi ego melior jaga :chassar sh-, venar; :(förfölja) persequer; :(skynda) hastar se; :~ bort expeller, chassar; :~ på flykten poner in fuga jagare :mil chassator sh-, chassa-torpedinero, contratorpedinero, destroyer eng distråiö; :sjö trinchetto, foc jagberättelse :conto al prime persona jagcentrerad :egocentric jagform :språk prime persona; :i ~ litt al prime persona jagföreställning :imagine de se mesme jagisk :egoistic, egoista, egocentric, narcissic, narcissista, narcissistic jagiskhet :egoismo, egocentrismo, narcissismo jagkänsla :conscientia de su proprie ego, autoconscientia jagmedvetande :notion del ego, autoconscientia jagroman :litt roman(ce) al prime persona jaguar :zool jaguar jaha :(bekräftande) si; :(aha!) ah!, ha!; :(betänksamt) hmm!, hum!, ahem! Jahve :bibl Yahweh jajamänsan :~! certo!, certemente! jak :zool yak jaka :affirmar; :~nde sats språk phrase affirmative; :~nde svar responsa positive/affirmative jakaranda :bot jacaranda Jakob :Jacobo jakobin :hist jacobino jakobinism :hist jacobinismo jakobinmössa :hist bonetto phrygic jakobinsk :hist jacobin jakobit :rel jacobita; :hist jacobita jakobitism :rel jacobitismo jakobsstege :scala de Jacobo jakt :I chassa sh-, veneria, venation; :(förföljande) persecution; :anställa ~ på krigsförbrytare persequer le criminales de guerra; :gå på ~ ir al chassa/a chassar; :som avser ~ cynegetic, venatori II sjö yacht eng jåt jaktbyte :prisa de chassa sh-, captura jaktdivision :mil division de chassa sh- jakteskader :mil esquadra de chassa sh- jaktexpedition :expedition de chassa sh- jaktfalk :zool gerfalcon jaktflottilj :mil unitate de chassa sh- jaktflyg :mil (flygplan) avion de chassa sh-, chassator; :(styrka) armea/fortias aeree/del aere, aviation militar jaktflygare :mil pilota de chassa sh- jaktflygplan :mil avion de chassa sh-, chassator jaktförbud :prohibition de chassar sh- jaktgevär :fusil de chassa sh- jakthagel :plumbo(s) de chassa sh- jakthistoria :historia de chassa sh- jakthorn :corno/trompa de chassa sh-/de appello; :mus corno de chassa jakthund :can de chassa sh- jaktinstinkt :instincto de chassa sh- jaktklubb :sjö club eng klab nautic jaktkniv :cultello de chassa sh-, cultro jaktkort :licentia/permisso de chassa sh- jaktlag :I jur lege del/super le chassa sh-; :brott mot ~en delicto del chassa sh- II gruppo de chassatores sh- jaktlicens :licentia/permisso de chassa sh- jaktmark :territorio/terreno de chassa sh- jaktområde :territorio/terreno de chassa sh- jaktparti :partita cynegetic/de chassa sh-, veneria jaktpaviljong :pavilion de chassa sh- jaktplan :mil avion de chassa sh-, chassator jaktrevir :territorio/terreno de chassa sh- jaktridning :cavalcada de chassa sh-, veneria, venation jaktrobot :mil missile de chassa sh- jakträtt|jakträttighet :(el. jakträttighet) derecto de chassa sh- jakträttsinnehavare :proprietario de(l) derecto de chassa sh- jaktskytte :sport (lerduveskytte) skeet eng ski:t jaktslott :castello de chassa sh- jaktstuga :casa de chassa sh- jaktsäsong :saison fr säzå) de chassa sh- jaktterm :temino cynegetic jakttid :(saison fr säzå) de) chassa sh- jakttrofé|jakttrofe :tropheo cynegetic/de chassa sh- jaktubåt :mil submarino/submersibile de chassa sh-; :atomdriven ~ submarino de chassa sh- atomic/nuclear; :konventionell ~ submarino de chassa sh- conventional/de attacco jaktvapen :arma de chassa sh- jaktväska :carniera jaktvård :protection del chassa sh- jaktvårdare :guarda de chassa sh-, guarda-chassa jalu :jelose, zelose, invide, invidiose jalusi :I (persienn) persiana, contrafenestra, jalousie fr 3alusi II (svartsjuka) jelosia, zelosia, invidia jam :I s (jamande) miau II s mus jam-session eng d3æmseshön III interj miau jama :miaular; :~ med fig dicer si a toto Jamaica :Jamaica jamaicakvassia :bot picrasma excelse jamaican :jamaicano jamaicansk :jamaican jamaicanska :jamaicana jamande :miaulamento jamare :(sup) aperitivo alcoholic, bicarietto, vitro; :ta sig en ~ prender/biber un vitro jamb :litt iambo jambisk :litt iambic; :~ vers iambico jamboree :jamboree eng d3æmböri: jamma :mus dar un session improvisate de jazz eng d3æz, dar un jam-session eng d3æmseshön jamning :miaulamento jams :I bot dioscorea II (struntprat) commatrage -ad3e jamsa :commatrar jamsession :mus jam-session eng d3æmseshön jamsväxter :bot (familj) dioscoreaceas janitsjar :hist janissaro jansenism :rel jansenismo; :anhängare av ~ jansenista; :som avser ~ jansenista Janssons frestelse|Janssons|frestelse :kul le tentation de Jansson, gratin fr gratä) de patatas (taliate a listas tenue), anchova -sh- e cibolla ponite in jacimentos e coperite de crema spisse januari :januario januaridag :die de januario Janus :Jano janusanlete :visage -ad3e de Jano janusansikte :facie de Jano janushuvud :capite/testa de Jano/a duple facie jaord :si, consentimento; :ge någon sitt ~ dar le si a un persona Japan :Japon, Nippon; :japan japonese japanologi :japanologia japansk :japonese; :~ klätterros bot rosa multiflor; :~ lykta bot physalis; :~t lackarbete lacca japonese japanska :1 språk japonese 2 (kvinna) japonesa japroposition :proposition favorabile jardinjär :jardiniera jargong :jargon fr 3argå), phraseologia; :använda ~ jargonar 3ar- jarl :hist chef sh-, capite, governator jarop :crito favorabile/de si jarovisera :lantbr vernalisar jarovisering :lantbr vernalisation jaröst :voto pro/favorabile jasmin :bot jasmin; :falsk/oäkta ~ philadelpho jasminbuske :arbusto de jasmin jasmindoft :perfumo/aroma de jasmin jasminte :kul the al jasmin jaspis :miner jaspe jasägare :conformista jaså :~! (bekräftande) ah si!; :(frågande) vermente? java|Java :I kul (javakaffe) caffe de Java II Java Java javakaffe :kul caffe de Java javanes :javanese javanesisk :javanese javanesiska :1 språk javanese 2 (kvinna) javanesa javisst :~! certo!, certemente! jazz :mus jazz eng d3æz jazza :(dansa jazz) dansar jazz eng d3æz; :(svänga, skaka) balanciar, succuter jazzbalett :ballet fr balä de jazz eng d3æz jazzband :mus banda/orchestra de jazz eng d3æz, jazz-band eng d3æzbænd jazzifiera :orchestrar/arrangiar -d3- in rhythmo de jazz eng d3æz jazzifiering :orchestration/arrangiamento -d3- in rhythmo de jazz eng d3æz jazzklubb :club eng klab de jazz eng d3æz jazzkonsert :concerto de jazz eng d3æz jazzmusik :(musica de) jazz eng d3æz jazzmusiker :musico de jazz eng d3æz, jazzman eng d3æzmæn jazzrytm :rhythmo de jazz eng d3æz jeans :jeans eng d3i:nz jeansjacka :jachetta de jeans eng d3i:nz/de denim denim jeanskjol :gonnella de denim denim jeansskjorta :camisa de denim eng denim jeanstyg :text tela de jeans eng d3i:nz, denim eng denim jeep :jeep eng d3i:p Jehova :Jehovah jehu :komma som ett ~ venir como un vento vorticose jejunum :anat jejuno Jemen :se Yemen jemenit :se yemenit jemenitisk :se yemenitisk jemenitiska :se yemenitiska jeremiad :jeremiade Jeremias :Jeremia Jeriko :Jericho jersey :text, lantbr jersey eng d3ö:3i jerseydräkt :costume de/in jersey eng d3ö:3i jerseyko :vacca jersey eng d3ö:3i Jerusalem :Jerusalem Jesaja :bibl Isaia jesuit :jesuita; :~ernas lära jesuitismo jesuitisk :jesuitic, jesuita jesuitkloster :monasterio de jesuitas jesuitorden :le Societate de Jesus Christo jesuitpater :patre jesuita Jesus :Jesus; :~ Kristus Jesus Christo jet :1 tekn propulsion a jecto/a reaction, jet eng d3et 2 miner gagate, lignite polite jetbombplan :mil chassator sh- a reaction jetdrift :tekn propulsion a jecto/a reaction jetflygplan :avion a reaction, avion de propulsion a jecto; :fyrmotorigt ~ quadrireactor; :tremotorigt ~ trireactor; :tvåmotorigt ~ bireactor jetlag :jetlag eng d3etlæg jetmotor :motor a/de jecto, motor propulsori a/de reaction, reactor jetong :jeton fr 3ötå)) jetplan :flyg avion a/de reaction, avion de propulsion a jecto jetset|jet-set|jet|set :(el. jet-set) jet set eng d3etset jetstråle :astron radio de quasar jetström :meteor jet-stream eng d3etstri:m jiddisch :språk yiddish jiddischtalande :yiddish jigg :I tekn jig eng d3ig II mus jiga; :dansa ~ jigar jippo :stratagema/truc(o) publicitari jitterbug :jitterbug eng d3itöbag jiujitsu :se jujutsu jo|JO :I ~! si! II JO (justitieombudsman) PG (Procurator General) Job :Job; :~s lidande/tålamod le suffrentia/patientia de Job jobb :labor, travalio; :~ vid löpande bandet labor/travalio al catena; :söka ~ cercar labor/travalio; :tillfälligt ~ labor/travalio occasional; :tungt ~ labor/travalio pesante jobba :laborar, travaliar; :~ hårt laborar/travaliar multo; :~ ihjäl sig occider se per un excesso de labor/de travalio; :~ sig svettig mitter se in sudor jobbare :laborator, travaliator, obrero jobberi :transactiones financiari dubitose jobbig :(arbetsam) penose; :(besvärlig) difficile, complicate, embarassose, penose; :en ~ dag un die/jorno penose; :ett ~t barn un infante difficile jobspost :mal nova, nova disastrose jockey :jockey eng d3åki jockeymössa :bonetto de jockey eng d3åki jod :kem iodo; :som avser ~ iodic, iodose; :tillföra ~ iodar jodat :kem iodato jodda :(bestryka med jodsprit) med, foto iodurar joddla :yodelar joddlare :yodelero joddling :(le) yodelar joddning :med, foto ioduration jodera :(tillföra jod) iodar jodering :(tillförsel av jod) iodation jodförening :kem composito de iodo jodförgiftning :med iodismo jodhaltig :kem iodose jodid :kem iodido jodoform :farm iodoformo jodometri :kem iodometria jodometrisk :kem iodometric jodsalt :kem sal iodic jodsprit :kem tinctura de iodo; :bestryka med ~ med, foto iodurar; :bestrykning med ~ ioduration jodsyra :kem acido iodic jodtablett :farm tabletta/comprimito de iodo jodvätesyra :kem oxydo de iodo jogga :practicar le/facer jogging eng d3åging joggare :persona qui practica le/face jogging eng d3åging jogging :jogging eng d3åging joggingoverall :supertoto pro jogging eng d3åging joggingrunda :torno de jogging eng d3åging joggingsko :scarpa/calceo de jogging eng d3åging joggingtur :torno de jogging eng d3åging joggning :jogging eng d3åging Johannes :Johannes; :~ Döparen Sancte Johannes Baptista johannesbröd :bot carruba johannesbrödträd :bot carrubiero Johannesevangeliet :le Evangelio secundo/de Johannes johannesnycklar :bot orchis militar johannesört :bot hyperico johannesörtväxter :bot (familj) hypericaceas johannit :cavallero del ordine de sancte Johannes, johannita johanniterkors|johannitkors :(el. johannitkors) Cruce Maltese/de Malta johanniterorden|johannitorden :(el. johannitorden) le Ordine de sancte Johannes joho :~! ma si! joint :joint eng d3åint joint venture|joint|venture :cointerprisa, operation conjuncte jojk :mus canto lappon sin parolas jojka :mus cantar sin parolas in un maniera lappon jojkare :mus cantator de cantos lappon sin parolas jojkning :(le) cantar sin parolas in un maniera lappon jojo :I interj (betänksamt) hmm!, hum!, ahem! II s (leksak) yo-yo jojomän|jojomänsan :(el. jojomänsan) ~! certo!, certemente! joker :kortsp joker eng d3oukö jokk|jåkk :(el. jåkk) jokk samiska jolle :sjö yole, skiff eng joller :balbutiamento, lallation jollra :balbutiar jolm :insipiditate jolmig :insipide jolmighet :insipiditate jolster :bot salice pentandre jolt :balbutiamento, lallation Jom Kippur|Jom|Kippur :Jom Kippur hebr jon :fys, kem ion; :negativ ~ ion negative, anion; :positiv ~ ion positive, positron; :som avser ~ ionic jonbytare :fys, kem (ex)cambiator de iones joner :hist ionianos jonglera :jocular jonglering :joculeria jonglör :joculator Jonien :Ionia jonisation :fys, kem ionisation jonisationskammare :fys, kem camera de ionisation jonisera :fys, kem ionisar joniserbar :possibile de ionisar, ionisabile jonisering :fys, kem ionisation joniseringsenergi :fys, kem energia de ionisation jonisk :I hist ionic; :~ kolonnordning arkit ordine ionic; :~t kapitäl arkit capitello ionic II fys, kem ionic joniska :språk dialecto ionic, ionico jonkvill :bot narcisso jonquilla jonosfär :meteor ionosphera; :som avser ~en ionospheric jonreaktion :fys, kem reaction de iones jonteori :fys, kem theoria ionic/del iones jord :(värld) terra, mundo; :(mark) terra, solo, terreno; :den brända ~ens taktik le politica/tactica del terra ardite/torrite; :ett paradis på jorden un paradiso terrestre; :ett stycke ~ un terreno; :falla i god ~ fig esser ben recipite; :fred på ~en pace sur/super le terra; :gå under ~en fig passar al clandestinitate; :Jorden le Terra; :med ~en som medelpunkt geocentric; :komma i ~en esser interrate/inhumate; odla ~en cultivar le terra; :resa ~en runt facer un viage -ad3e circum/circa le mundo/un viage del mundo; :röra upp himmel och ~ mover celo e terra; :stå med båda fötterna på ~en fig haber le duo pedes super le terra; :sätta foten på ~en poner/mitter pede a terra; :vetenskapen om ~s form geodesia; :vetenskapen om ~ens uppbyggnad geologia; :vigd ~ terra consecrate/benedicte; :äga mycket ~ posseder multe terras jorda :(begrava) interrar, inhumar; :el connecter a terra; :~t uttag el prisa connectite al terra jordabalk :jur codice de benes immobile/de immobiles jordafärd :interramento, inhumation jordagods :latifundio jordande :gnomo Jordanien :Jordania jordanier :jordaniano jordansk :jordanian jordanska :jordaniana jordansluten :el connectite al terra jordart :typo/specie de solo jordaxel :axe terrestre/del terra jordbana :astron orbita terrestre/del terra; :sport pista terrestre jordbeck :asphalto jordbegravning :interramento, inhumation jordbi :zool andrena jordbit :parve terreno jordbruk :(verksamhet) agricultura; :(fastighet) interprisa agricole, ferma jordbrukare :(agri)cultor, cultivator, agricola jordbruksarbetare :laborator/travaliator/obrero agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) jordbruksarbete :labor(es)/travalio(s) agricole/agricultural/campestre/del campo(s) jordbruksareal :superficie agricole/agrari, area de terra usate pro le agricultura jordbruksbefolkning :population agricole/agricultural jordbruksbygd :provincia/region/zona agricole/agrari/agricultural jordbruksdepartement :departimento del agricultura jordbruksdrift :interprisa/stabilimento/establimento agricole/agricultural, agricultura jordbruksexpert :agronomo, experto agricole/agricultural jordbruksingenjör :ingeniero agronomo/agricole/agricultural jordbrukskonsulent :consiliero agricole/agricultural jordbrukskooperativ :cooperativa/cooperation agricole/agricultural/de agricultores jordbrukskredit :credito agricole/agricultural jordbrukslära :scientia agricultural/del agricultura, agronomia jordbruksmetod :methodo agrari/agricole/agricultural/de agricultura jordbruksminister :ministro del agricultura jordbruksnämnd :commission del agricultura jordbruksnäring :agricultura jordbruksområde :area/provincia/region/zona agricole/agrari/agricultural jordbrukspolitik :politica agricole/agricultural jordbrukspriser :precios agricole/agricultural jordbruksprodukt :producto agricole/agricultural jordbruksredskap :material agricole jordbruksteknik :technologia agronomic jordbruksteknisk :de technologia agronomic jordbunden :materialistic; :~ person materialista jordbundenhet :materialismo jordbävning :tremor de terra, seismo; :som avser ~ seismic jordbävningskatastrof :catastrophe/disastro seismic jordbävningssäker :resistente al seismos/al tremores de terra jorddelning :parcellamento, parcellation, lotisation, lotisamento, division in lotes/in parcellas, dismembramento jordebok :registro catastral, catastro jordegendom :proprietate de terras, terra jordegumma :obstetrice jordekorre :zool tamia jordeliv :vita terrestre jordemoder :obstetrice jordenruntfarare :globetrotter eng gloubtråtö jordenruntflygning :aviation circumterrestre jordenruntresa :viage -ad3e circum/circa le mundo, viage del mundo jorderosion :geol erosion del solo jordetillvaro :vita terrestre jordevarelse :esser human jordflykt :fuga de solo jordfräs :fresa, cultivator jordfynd :arkeol material archeologic jordfärg :(färgämne) color mineral de terra jordfästa :inhumar, interrar jordfästning :inhumation, interramento jordfästningsakt|jordfästningsceremoni :(el. jordfästningsceremoni) ceremonia funebre jordförbättring :lantbr (a)melioration del solo/del terra jordförstöring :pollution del solo; :(erosion) erosion jordförvärv :acquisition de terra jordgeting :zool vespa vulgar jordglob :globo terrestre jordgolv :solo/superficie terrestre/del terra jordgubbe :bot fraga jordgubbsförsäljare :venditor de fragas, fragero jordgubbsglass :kul gelato al fragas jordgubbsland :frageto jordgubbsodlare :cultivator/cultor de fragas jordgubbsodling :cultura de fragas jordgubbsplanta :planta de fragas, fragaria, fragiero jordgubbssylt :kul confectura/confitura de fragas jordgubbstårta :kul torta al fragas jordhalva :hemispherio jordhumla :zool bombo terrestre jordhåla :cava/caverna terrestre jordhög :cumulo de terra jordig :terrose jordinnehav :proprietate de terra jordisk :terrestre, terren, de iste terra, del mundo; :rel temporal; :det ~a le cosas del mundo; :~ kärlek amor terren; :~ tillvaro vita/existentia terrestre/terren; :~a ägodelar benes terren/terrestre/temporal jordkabel :cablo subterranee jordklot :globo terrestre jordklump|jordkoka :(el. jordkoka) gleba jordkontakt :el prisa de terra jordkrökning :curvatura del terra jordkula :cava/caverna terrestre jordkällare :cellario terrestre jordlager :strato de terra jordlapp :parve terreno jordledning :el prisa/filo de terra, cablo subterranee jordlott :parcella (de terreno) jordlöpare :zool clivina; :(familj) carabidas jordmagnetisk :geomagnetic; :~ oljeborrning prospection geomagnetic de petroleo jordmagnetism :magnetismo terrestre, geomagnetismo jordmantel :geol strato sub le crusta terrestre jordmån :solo jordning :el prisa de terra jordnära :(naturlig) natural; :(vardaglig) commun, habitual jordnöt :bot arachide jordnötsolja :oleo arachidic jordnötsplanta :bot arachide jordnötssmör :butyro de arachide jordpol :polo terrestre jordreform :reforma agrari jordregister :registro catastral, catastro jordreva :bot glechoma jordrotation :rotation del terra jordränta :renta immobiliari jordrök :bot fumaria officinal jordskalv :seismo, tremor de terra; :litet ~ microseismo; :som avser ~ seismic; :stort ~ macroseismo jordskalvscentrum :epicentro jordskalvslära :seismologia jordskalvsmätare :seismographo jordskorpa :geol crusta terrestre, lithosphera; :långsträckt inbuktning av ~n geosynclinal jordskott :bot nove ramo subterranee jordskred :glissamento/avalanche fr -la):sh de terreno/de solo jordskredsseger :fig victoria monstro/mammut jordskugga :astron umbra del terra (super le luna) jordslag :typo/specie de solo jordslå :(plantor) coperir le radices con solo jordstam :bot stirpe subterranee jordstation :rymd geostation jordstjärna :bot geastro jordström :fys currente telluric jordstöt :succussa seismic/telluric, seismo jordsvin :zool orycteropo jorduggla :zool asio flammee jordvall :terrapleno; :kasta upp en ~ terraplenar jordvarg :zool protele jordvax :miner ozocerite jordviva :bot primula vulgar jordvärmd :geothermic jordvärme :geothermia; :vetenskapen om ~n geothermia jordyta :superficie terrestre/del terra/del globo; :vetenskapen om ~n geographia; :vetenskapen om ~ns uppmätning geodesia jordägare :proprietario de terreno/de terras jordärtskocka :bot heliantho tuberose, tupinamba jordätande :I adj geophage II s geophagia jordätare :geophago Josef :Joseph Joshua :Josue Josua :Josue jota :I (grekisk bokstav) iota II inte ett ~ nullemente joule :fys joule eng d3u:l jour :servicio (extraordinari); :gå/ha ~ esser in servicio (extraordinari); :hålla à ~ tener al currente jourarbete :servicio (extraordinari) jouravtal :contracto de servicio (extraordinari) jourbesök :visita in servicio (extraordinari) jourbutik :boteca aperte anque a vesperes e dominicas jourcentral :central con/que da servicio vinti-quatro horas/die e nocte jourersättning :compensation pro servicio extraordinari jourfosterhem :domicilio adoptive temporari jourhavande :de/in servicio (extraordinari); :~ läkare medico in servicio (extraordinari); :~ präst celebrante jourläkare :medico in servicio (extraordinari) jourmottagning :med consultorio aperte vinti-quatro horas/die e nocte journal :jornal, registro; :(dagbok) diario; :(tidskrift) jornal, revista, magazine eng mægözi:n; :radio novas, jornal parlate; :TV novas, jornal televisate, telejornal journalfilm :film de actualitates journalföra :registrar journalföring :registration journalism :jornalismo journalist :jornalista, publicista journalisthögskola :schola jornalistic superior journalistik :jornalismo; :undersökande ~ jornalismo scientific journalistisk :jornalistic journalistpris :premio de pressa jourpräst :celebrante jourtjänst :servicio (extraordinari); :ha ~ esser in servicio (extraordinari) jovial|jovialisk :(el. jovialisk) jovial jovialitet :jovialitate jovisst :~! (ma) certo!, (ma) certemente! jox :(jobb) labor, travalio; :(skräp) cosalia, pacotilia joxa :facer inhabilemente; :~ ihop något facer un cosa de qualque maniera joxig :difficile, penose joystick :data joystick eng d3åistik ju :ya; :(eller hur?) nonne?, non es ver?; :då ~ pois que; :~ förr desto bättre quanto plus tosto tanto melio; :~ mera tanto plus jubel :jubilation, exultation; :hälsa med ~ acclamar jubeldoktor :persona qui celebra le jubileo de su doctorato jubelfest :jubileo jubelhymn :mus dithyrambo jubelidiot :superidiota jubelrop :critos de jubilo/de jubilation/de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa, acclamationes jubelstorm :acclamationes jubelstämning :ambiente de jubilo/de jubilation jubelsång :canto de jubilo/de jubilation/de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa jubelår :anno jubilar, jubileo jubelåsna :superidiota jubilar :persona qui celebra un anniversario/su jubileo jubilera :celebrar un anniversario/un jubileo jubileum :(50-årigt) jubileo; :(högtidsdag) anniversario, festa commemorative jubileumsfest :festa jubilar jubileumsnummer :(av tidskrift) numero commemorative jubileumsskrift :scripto commemorative jubileumsutgåva :edition commemorative jubileumsutställning :exposition commemorative jubileumsår :anno jubilar, jubileo jubla :dar critos de jubilo/de jubilation/de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa, jubilar, exultar jublande :jubilante, exultante, dithyrambic Juda :~ rike bibl Juda judaisera :judaisar judaism :religion judaic, judaismo judaist :judaista judaistik :le scientia del judaismo judaistisk :del scientia del judaismo Judas :Judas judaskyss :basio/osculo de Judas judaspengar :salario del traition; :bot lunaria judasträd :bot cercis jude :judeo, hebreo, israelita; :den vandrande ~n le Judeo/Hebreo Errante; :som avser ~ judaic, judee judefientlig :antisemitic judefrågan :le question del judeos judeförföljese :persecution antesemitic/del judeos, pogrom ry judeförintelse :holocausto judehat :odio al judeos, antisemitismo judekristna :christianos judeos judekvarter :quartiero judee/del judeos judekörs :bot physalis judendom :religion del judeos, judaismo; :anhängare av ~en judaista judenhet :populo judee, le judeos/hebreos/israelitas judepojke :juvene judeo judestjärna :stella de David judeutrotning :holocausto judiciell :jur judicial, judiciari judinna :judea, hebrea, israelita judisk :judee, judaic, hebree, hebraic, israelita; :det ~folkets förskingring le dispersion del populo judee; :~ religion religion judaic, judaismo; :~ sabbat parasceve judo :sport judo jap; :utöva ~ practicar le/facer judo judobälte :cinctura de judo jap judogrepp :sport prisa de judo jap judoka :sport judoka, judoista judoutövare :sport judoka, judoista Judéen|Judeen :Judea juft|juftläder :(el. juftläder) corio de Russia jugendstil :konst jugendstil ty ju:gentshtil jugoslav :yugoslavo Jugoslavien :Yugoslavia jugoslavisk :yugoslave jugoslaviska :yugoslava juice :kul succo jujutsu|jiujitsu :(el. jiujitsu) sport jujutsu jap jukebox :juke-box eng d3u:kbåks jul :Natal, Nativitate; :fira ~ celebrar/festar Natal; :god ~! Felice Natal!; :vit ~ Natal blanc/sub le nive jula :celebrar/festar Natal julafton :le die ante Natal julaftonskväll :vigilia de Natal julbak :(le) cocer pan de Natal julbegonia :bot begonia cheimantha julbock :capro paleose como decoration de Natal julbok :libro de Natal julbord :buffet fr byfe de Natal julbön :servicio religiose/officio al vigilia de Natal juldag :(en av juldagarna) die/jorno de Natal; :~en le 25 de decembre juldagsmorgon :matinata del 25 de decembre juldekoration :decoration(es) de Natal julevangeliet :bibl le Evangelio de Natal/del Nativitate julferier :vacantias de Natal julfest :festa de Natal julfin :göra ~t i huset mundar le casa e appender decorationes de Natal; :nu är hela huset ~t nunc tote le casa ha un ambiente/atmosphera de Natal julfirande :celebration de Natal julfrid :pacibile ambiente/atmosphera de Natal julförberedelser :preparationes/preparativos de Natal julglädje :felicitate de Natal julgran :arbore de Natal; :dekorera ~en med girlanger inguirlandar -gir- le arbore de Natal; :det är inte mycket att hänga i ~en fig isto es un cosa futile/insignificante; :klä ~en adornar/decorar le arbore de Natal julgransbelysning :el illumination electric pro arbores/del arbore de Natal julgransfot :supporto pro arbores/del arbore de Natal julgransförsäljare :venditor de arbores de Natal julgransglitter :decoration scintillante pro arbores/del arbore de Natal julgransljus :(levande) candela pro arbores/del arbore de Natal julgransplundring :festa de Natal pro infantes julgris :porco macellate ante Natal julgrupp :(av blommor) arrangiamento -d3- floral de Natal julgröt :kul pappa de Natal (pappa de ris traditionalmente mangiate -d3- al vigilia de Natal) julgåva :dono/presente de Natal julhandel :commercio de Natal julhandla :facer compras/emptiones de Natal julhelg :Natal julhälsning :salute de Natal juli :julio juliansk :julian; :~a kalendern/tideräkningen le calendario julian Julius :Julio julkaktus :bot cacto de Natal julkalas :festa de Natal julkalender :calendario de Natal (comprendente tote decembre) julklapp :dono/presente de Natal julklappsrim :poema attachate -sh- a un dono/presente de Natal julkort :carta de Natal julkrubba :crippa de Natal julkärve :garba ponite foras al tempore de Natal (pro le aves) julle :sjö (liten segelbåt) parve barca a/de vela; :(jolle) yole, skiff eng julljus :candela de Natal jullov :vacantias de Natal julmarknad :mercato de Natal julmånad :mense de Natal, decembre julnatt :nocte de Natal julnisse :gnomo Natal julotta :servicio matutinal al die de Natal julpsalm :cantico de Natal julpynt :decorationes de Natal julros :bot rosa de Natal, elleboro julskinka :kul gambon de Natal, (specialmente preparate e traditionalmente mangiate -d3- al vigilia de Natal) julskyltning :vitrina de Natal; :titta på ~en reguardar le vitrinas de Natal julspel :teat representation del Nativitate julstjärna :stella de Natal; :bot poinsettia, euphorbia pulcherrima lat julstäda :mundar le casa como preparation de Natal julsång :canto/cantico de Natal jultid :tempore de Natal jultomte :Patre Natal, Sancte Nicolaus julvecka|julveckan :(el. julveckan) (le) septimana de Natal julöl :kul bira de Natal (dulce bira obscur) jumbo :bli/komma/ligga ~ esser le ultime jumbojet :flyg jumbojet eng d3amboud3et jumboplats :le ultime loco jumbopris :sport premio/precio de consolation jumpa :I v (hoppa på isflak) saltar super blocos de glacie flottante II s (gympa) gymnastica jumper :jumper eng d3ampö jungfru :(mö) virgine; :(i det islamiska paradiset) huri; :hist (adlig ogift kvinna) juvene femina nobile, damisella; :(hembiträde) servitrice, serviente; :hon är fortfarande ~ illa es ancora virgine; :Jungfru Maria le Virgine Maria; :~ Marie hand/nycklar bot dactylorchis maculate; :Jungfrun astron Virgine, Virgo lat; :~n i det gröna bot nigella; :nakna ~n bot colchico jungfrubröst :fig bonbon gelatinose con gusto de frambeses jungfrubur :hist gyneceo jungfrudom :virginitate, flor; beröva ~en disflorar jungfrufärd :sjö prime viage -ad3e, viage inaugural jungfrufödelse :rel Kristi ~ le Nascentia virgine de Christo, le Immaculate Conception jungfrufödsel :biol parthenogenese, parthenogenesis; :bot apogamia jungfrukammare :parve camera (originalmente intendite pro le serviente) jungfrulig :virgine, virginal jungfrulighet :flor, virginitate jungfrulin :bot polygala jungfrulinväxter :bot (familj) polygalaceas jungfruresa :sjö prime viage -ad3e, viage inaugural jungfrutal :prime discurso, discurso inaugural jungman :sjö marinero (simple) juni :junio junior :I s sport junior II adj junior, le juvene, filio; :NN ~ NN junior/filio juniorlag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de juniores juniormästerskap :sport campionato de juniores juniorspelare :sport jocator junior juniortävling :sport concurso pro juniores junker :hist (ung adelsman) juvene nobile; :(tysk adlig godsägare) junker ty junkör junkerlilja :bot asphodelo junktur :junctura, junction Juno :myt Juno junonisk :opulente, abundante, sumptuose, exuberante junta :junta sp Jupiter :myt Jove, Jupiter; :astron Jupiter jura :geol le periodo jurassic, le jurassico juraformation :geol formation jurassic juraperioden :geol le periodo jurassic, le jurassico juridik :scientia juridic/del derecto, derecto, jurisprudentia; :läsa ~ studer/studiar derecto juridikprofessor :professor universitari de derecto juridikstuderande :studente/studiante de derecto juridikstudier :studios de derecto juridisk :juridic, judiciari, forense; :~ hjälp assistentia/adjuta juridic/judiciari; :~ person persona juridic; :~a fakulteten le facultate de derecto juris :~ doktor doctor in derecto jurisdiktion :jurisdiction; :som avser ~ jurisdictional jurisprudens :jurisprudentia jurist :jurista, jurisconsulto, legista, homine de lege juristeri :formalismo (juridic) juristkonsult :jurisconsulto juristspråk :linguage -ad3e/terminologia juridic/forense jurt|jurta :(el. jurta) yurta turk jury :juratos, jury eng d3uöri; :som avser ~ juratori jurybeslut :reporto del juratos/del jury eng d3uöri jurydomstol :tribuna del juratos/del jury eng d3uöri juryledamot :membro de jury eng d3uöri, jurato jurymedlem :membro de jury eng d3uöri, jurato just :I adv justo, justemente, exactemente; :~ idag hodie mesmo; :~ nu justo ora/nunc, ora mesmo; :~ vad jag menade exactemente lo que io ha volite dicer II adj juste, correcte, eque, equitabile justera :(ställa in i rätt läge) adjustar, regular; :(granska och godkänna) officialmente paraphar; :typ justificar; :~ en våg adjustar un balancia; :~ ett protokoll paraphar un protocollo; :vara ~d sport esser vulnerate justerare :adjustator, regulator; :(justeringsman) persona qui parapha documentos official; :typ justificator justerbar :adjustabile; :typ justificabile justering :adjustamento, adjustage -ad3e; :typ justification justeringsman :persona qui parapha documentos official justeringsskruv :vite adjustabile/de adjustamento/de adjustage -ad3e/de regulation justhet :justessa, correctessa justis :jur justitia Justitia :Justitia justitiedepartement :departimento de justitia justitieminister :ministro de justitia justitieministerium :ministerio de justitia justitiemord :homicidio/occision juridic de un innocente justitieombudsman :procurator general jute :I bot jute eng d3u:t II (jyllänning) jutlandese jutesäck :sacco de jute eng d3u:t juteväv :texito de jute eng d3u:t jutländsk|jutsk :(el. jutsk) jutlandese juvel :joiel, gemma juvelbesatt :gemmate juvelerararbete :joieleria juvelerarbutik :joieleria juvelerare :joielero juvelhandel :commercio del joieles, joieleria juvelhandlare :joielero juvelkonst :(arte de) joieleria juvelskrin :coffretto pro joieles, scrinio juvelsmyckad :ornate de joieles, gemmate juvelsmycke :joieleria juvelsprydd :ornate de joieles, gemmate juvelstöld :furto/robamento de joieles juvenil :juvenil juver :ubere juverinflammation :veter mastitis juxtaposition :språk juxtaposition jycke :can Jylland :Jutlandia jylländsk :jutlandese jyllänning :jutlandese jympa :se gympa jymping :se gymping jädra|jädrans :(el. jädrans) maledicte jädrar :~! diabolo! jägarbataljon :mil battalion de aviones de chassa sh-/de chassatores jägare :chassator sh-, venator; :som avser ~ venatori jägarfolk :populo de chassatores sh-/de venatores jägarhatt :cappello de chassator sh-/de venator jägarterm :språk termino cynegetic jägmästare :inspector forestal/del foresteria jäkel :diabolo, demonio jäkelskap :diaboleria, demonismo jäkla|djäkla :(el. djäkla) maledicte jäklar :~! diabolo! jäklas :imbroliar, embarassar, vexar jäklig :malitiose, penose, horribile jäklighet :diaboleria jäkt :haste, precipitation, febrilitate, agitation jäkta :hastar se, precipitar se jäktad :agitate, precipitate; :vara ~d haber multo a facer, haber haste jäktig :febril, hastive jämbredd :i ~ med juxta, propter, al latere de jämbördig :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :vara ~ med equivaler a jämbördighet :equivalentia jämfota :hoppa ~ saltar con ambe pedes al mesme tempore; :fig esser multo irritate jämföra :comparar, conferer, para(n)gonar; :(textversioner) confrontar; :(avskrifter etc mot original) collationar; :A låter sig inte ~s med B mat il non ha comparation inter A e B, on non pote comparar A con B; :~ olika dokument confrontar documentos differente; :~ en översättning med originalet collationar un traduction con le original jämförande :comparative, comparate; :~ språkforskning linguistica comparative/comparate jämförbar :comparabile, analoge, similar, equivalente, parallel jämförbarhet :comparabilitate jämförelse :comparation, para(n)gon, parallelo; :(av olika textversioner) confrontation; :(av avskrift mot original) collation; :göra en ~ facer un comparation/un para(n)gon, comparar, para(n)gar; :han var utan ~ bäst ille esseva le superior; :i ~ med comparate con, in comparation con/de jämförelsematerial :material de comparation/de referentia jämförelsepunkt :puncto de comparation/de referentia jämförelsetal :indice, index jämförelsevis :proportionalmente, relativemente; :~ lätt relativemente facile jämförlig :comparabile, analoge, similar, simile jämförlighet :comparabilitate jämförpris :(kilopris) precio per kilo; :(literpris) precio per litro jämgammal :han är ~ med mig ille ha le mesme etate que io jämgod :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :vara ~ med equivaler a jämka :(flytta på) mover, adjustar, displaciar, disponer/arrangiar -d3- alteremente; :(avpassa) adaptar, rectificar, revisar; :(justera) (re)adjustar, modificar; :(medla) mediar, interponer se, intervenir, interceder, arbitrar, conciliar; :~ i en tvist interponer se/intervenir in un disputa; :~ på sin uppfattning modificar su opinion; :~ på stolen displaciar le sede jämkning :compromisso, accommodamento, accommodation, accordo, transaction, arrangiamento d3-; :~ av skatt abassamento/reduction del pagamento de taxa/de imposto in avantia jämlik :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :vara ~ med equivaler a; :vara ~a equivaler le un(es) le alter(es) jämlike :equal; :behandla någon som sin ~ tractar un persona como su equal jämlikhet :equalitate, equalisation; :(inför lagen) emancipation jämlikhetskrav :exigentia de equalitate de derectos/de emancipation jämlikhetssträvande :tentativa de complir equalitate jämlikhetssträvare :equalator jämlikt :secundo, conformemente a jämmer :(jämrande) jeremiades, lamentos, lamentationes, planctos; :(eleände) miseria, calamitate; :~ och elände miseria e privationes jämmerdal :valle/vallea de lacrimas/de miseria, gehenna jämmerlig :(klagande) lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile; :(mycket dålig) deplorabile, miserabile jämmerlighet :stato pietose, miseria jämmerlåt :jeremiade, lamentation, lamento, plancto jämmerrop :crito de dolor jämmersam :lamentabile, lamentose, lacrimabile, miserabile jämn :(om yta) equal, plan, platte, lisie; :(likartad, regelbunden) equal, regular, uniforme, constante; :(om sinnelag) equilibre, equal, balanciate, stabile, seren; :(om tal/mått) par; :dra ~t med någon intender se ben con un persona; :en ~ summa un amonta exacte/juste; :göra ~ nivellar, equal(is)ar, lisiar, explanar, (ap)planar; :ha ett ~t humör haber un humor equal/stabile; :~ andhämtning aspiration regular/equal; :~ hastighet velocitate constante; :~ temperatur temperatura constante; :~ trav trotto regular; :~a nummer numeros par; :~a pengar moneta juste; :~t tryck pression regular/equal/uniforme; :låta udda vara ~t fig clauder le oculos, condonar, conniver; :med ~a mellanrum a intervallos regular/equal jämna :nivellar, equal(is)ar, lisiar, (ap)planar, explanar; :det ~r ut sig isto se compensa/contrabalancia; :~ av ett belopp (ar)rotundar un amonta; :~ med marken non lassar petra super petra; :~ vägen för någon equalar le via/le cammino pro un persona jämnan :för ~ constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, sempre, incessantemente jämnfördelad :equalmente dividite jämngammal :han är ~ med mig ille ha le mesme etate que io jämngod :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :vara ~ med equivaler a jämnhög :del mesme altitude jämnhöjd :i ~ med al nivello de jämnlöpande :parallel, collateral, concurrente jämnmod :equalitate de humor, equanimitate, serenitate, placiditate jämnmulen :toto coperte jämnstark :del mesme fortia jämnstor|jämstor :(el. jämstor) del mesme grandor jämnstruken :lisie, plan; :fig mediocre jämnstrukenhet :fig mediocritate jämnt :nätt och ~ a pena jämntjock|jämstjock :(el. jämstjock) (lika tjock som något annat) del mesme spissitate/spissor; :(lika tjock överallt) ubicunque equalmente spisse jämnvarm :biol a/de sanguine cal(i)de/fixe, hom(e)otherme jämnårig :del mesme etate, contemporanee jämnåring :contemporaneo jämra :~ sig lamentar (se) plorar jämrande :adj lamentose jäms :~ med (i jämnhöjd med) al nivello de; :(längs, utmed) preter jämsides :un al latere del altere; :som löper ~ parallel jämsmed :(i jämnhöjd med) al nivello de; :(längs, utmed) preter jämspelt :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello jämspelthet :equivalentia jämstark :del mesme fortia jämställa :mitter/poner al mesme nivello/al mesme rango, equar, equalar jämställd :equal, equivalente, del mesme valor/qualitate/nivello; :vara ~ med equivaler a jämställdhet :equalitate de derectos, emancipation jämställdhetsombudsman :mediator/ombudsman sv de emancipation feminin/del femina jämt :constantemente, continuemente, perpetuemente, sempre; :(för evigt) sempiterne; :~ och ständigt incessantemente jämvikt :equilibrio, balancia; :(jämnmod) equanimitate; :ekon saldo; :hand balancio; :bringa/få ur ~ disequilibrar; :bringa i ~ mitter in equilibrio, equilibrar, stabilisar; :förlora ~en perder le equilibrio; :hålla i ~ compensar, contrabalanciar; :hålla ~en guardar/mantener le equilibrio; :läran om kroppars ~ statica; :mista ~en perder le equilibrio; :rubba ~en rumper le equilibrio; :ur ~ disequilibrate; :vara i ~ esser equilibrate; :återställa ~en restabilir le equilibrio jämviktsläge :stato/situation de equilibrio jämviktsorgan :anat organo de equilibrio jämväl :equalmente, etiam, anque jänkare :yankee eng jængki järn :1 ferro; :kul vitro, aperitivo alcoholic; :beklä med ~ ferrar; :ha många ~ i elden fig interprender multe cosas contemporaneemente; :smida medan ~et är varmt fig batter le ferro quando illo es cal(i)de; :ta sig ett ~ fig prender/biber un vitro 2 järn- ferric, ferree; :(järn- och stål-) siderurgic; :kem ferrose; :med ferruginose järnaffär :quincalieria järnarbetare :obrero del/in le industria de ferro järnarbete :ferramento järnbalk :trabe/trave de ferro järnbearbetning :siderurgia järnberikad :inric©hite de ferro järnbeslag :guarnition/guarnimento de ferro järnbeslagen :guarnite de ferro järnbrist :med deficientia de ferro, sideropenia, anemia sideropenic järnbruk :funderia de ferro järnbröllop :nuptias de ferro; :(65 år) nuptias de diamante; :(70 år) nuptias de platino järnbörd :hist prova del foco järnek :bot ilice järnfilspån :limatura de ferro järnfysik :constitution de aciero/multo solide järnglans :miner hematite järngrepp :prisa de ferro järngruva :mina de ferro järnhalt :ferruginositate järnhaltig :ferrifere, ferrose, ferruginose järnhand :mano/pugno de ferro; :styra med ~ reger con un mano de ferro järnhandel :commercio de ferro; :(med järnvaror) quincalieria; :(butik) quincalieria järnhandlare :negotiante de/in ferramentos; :(järnvaruhandlare) mercante de objectos de ferro, quincaliero järnhantering :industria de ferro järnhälsa :sanitate/constitution de ferro järnhård :dur como le ferro; :~ disciplin disciplina ferree/de ferro järnindustri :industria de ferro; :(järn- och stålindustri) siderurgia järnkors :cruce de ferro järnlunga :med pulmon artificial/de aciero järnmage :stomacho de ferro järnmalm :mineral de ferro järnmedicin :medicina ferruginose järnnatt :nocte de gelo al comencio e fin del estate järnnäve :fig pugno de ferro järnockra :(brun) miner limonite järnoxid :kem oxydo ferric/ferrose, minio järnpiller :farm pilula ferruginose järnplåt :(material) ferro in lamina/in placa; :(plåt av järn) placa de ferro järnridå :teat cortina metallic/de ferro/de securitate; :pol cortina de ferro järnring :circulo de ferro järnskodd :guarnite de ferro järnskrot :mitralia de ferro, ferralia; :person som handlar med ~ ferraliero järnsmide :forgia -d3-, ferreria järnsparv :zool prunella modular järnspat :miner ferro spathic, siderite järnspett :levator de ferro järnspira :styra med ~ reger con le sceptro järnspis :furno de ferro (comburite con ligno) järnstång :barra de ferro järntablett :farm pilula ferruginose järnträväxter :bot (familj) casuarinaceas järntråd :filo de ferro järnvaror :objectos de ferro, quincalia järnvaruaffär :quincalieria järnvaruhandlare :mercante de objectos de ferro, quincaliero järnverk :fabrica de ferro järnvilja :voluntate ferree/de ferro järnväg :ferrovia, cammino de ferro, via ferree, railway eng reilwei; :~ar! diabolo; :lägga en ~ construer un ferrovia; :skicka med/på ~ expedir per ferrovia; :som avser ~ ferroviari; :vara anställd vid ~en laborar/travaliar in le societate/compania/interprisa ferroviari järnvägare :empleato ferroviari/del ferrovia(s), ferroviario järnvägsarbetare :obrero ferroviari/del ferrovia(s), ferroviario järnvägsbank :terrapleno de via ferree järnvägsbiljett :billet ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägsbom :barrieras del passage -ad3e a nivello järnvägsbro :ponte ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägsbygge :construction de ferrovias/de camminos de ferro järnvägsförbindelse :communication/connexion ferroviari/per ferrovia järnvägsknut :nodo ferroviari järnvägskorsning :passage -ad3e a nivello järnvägskupé|järnvägskupe :compartimento de traino järnvägslinje :linea ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägsman :empleato ferroviari/del ferrovia(s), ferroviario järnvägsnät :rete ferroviari/de ferrovias järnvägsolycka :catastrophe ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägsrestaurang :restaurante del station järnvägsräls :rail eng reil järnvägsskena :rail eng reil järnvägsspår :rails pl eng reilz järnvägsstation :station ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägssyll :transversa järnvägstaxa :tarifa ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägstjänsteman :empleato ferroviari/del ferrovia(s), ferroviario järnvägstrafik :traffico ferroviari järnvägstransport :transporto ferroviari/per ferrovia/per traino järnvägstunnel :tunnel eng tanl ferroviari/de ferrovia järnvägsvagn :wagon ferroviari järnvägsövergång :passage -ad3e a nivello; :obevakad ~ passage -ad3e a nivello non protegite/guardate/signalisate järnåldern :le etate/epocha del ferro järnört :bot verbena officinal järpe :zool tetraste järphöna :zool tetraste femina järptupp :zool tetraste mascule järtecken :omen lat, augurio, presagio -d3-, portento, prodromo järv :zool glutton jäsa :fermentar, levar se; :fig fermentar, effervescer, esser in effervescentia, agitar se; :(pösa) dar se importantia; :det jäste i sinnena le spiritos esseva in effervescentia; :låta degen ~ kul lassar le pasta levar se jäsande :fig effervescente jäsbar :fermentabile jäsbarhet :fermentabilitate jäskar :cupa de fermentation jäsning :fermentation; :fig fermentation, effervescentia, agitation; :som avser ~ fermentative; :som orsakar ~ fermentative; :sätta på ~ fermentar jäsningsprocess :(processo de) fermentation jäsningsämne :fermento, levatura jäst :I s levatura; :kem fermento II adj fermentate jästera :fermentar jästning :fermentation jästpulver :levatura chimic jästsvamp :saccharomyceto jäsämne :fermento, levatura; :som avser ~ fermentative jätte :gigante, colosso; :kamp mellan jättar lucta inter gigantes; :kamp mellan jättar och gudar gigantomachia; :som avser ~ gigante, gigantic, gigantesc, colossal jättearbete :labor/travalio gigantesc/gigantic/herculee jätteblunder :gaffe enorme jättebläckfisk :zool architheutis dux lat jättebra :multo bon, bonissime, phantastic, perfecte jättebälta :zool priodonte jättefiasko :fiasco colossal/capital jättefin :multo bon, bonissime, phantastic, perfecte jätteföretag :(affärsföretag) mega-interprisa; :(handling) interprisa penose/tremende jätteförlust :perdita gigantesc/gigantic/enorme jätteförmögenhet :capital/fortuna enorme jättegestalt :talia/statura gigantesc/gigantic/colossal/de gigante jätteglad :folle de gaudio/de joia jättegod :extrememente deliciose/gustose/gustabile/delectabile jättegryta :geol marmita de gigante jättegördelödla :zool pridonte, glypdonte jättehungrig :vara ~ haber multe fame jättejobb :labor/travalio gigantesc/gigantic/herculee jättekast :geol bloco erratic jättekliv :passo gigantesc/gigantic/de gigante jättelik :gigante, gigantesc, colossal, enorme, titanic jättelycklig :multo felice, felicissime jättemanta :zool manta birostre jättemussla :zool tridacna jättemycket :multissime jättemånga :multissime jättenäckros :bot victoria regina jättenöjd :multo contente, contentissime, supercontente jätteormar :zool (familj) boidas jättepanda :zool panda gigante jätterovödla :zool tyrannosauro jättesköldpadda :zool tortuca gigante/gigantesc jättesläkt :myt racia de gigantes jättesteg :passo gigantesc/gigantic/de gigante jättestor :gigante, gigantic, gigantesc, colossal, enorme, monstro, monstruose jättestorlek :enormitate, proportiones gigantesc/gigantic/colossal/de gigante jättestyrka :fortia gigante/gigantesc/gigantic/herculee/phenomenal jättesuccé|jättesucce :successo capital/enorme/strepitose jättetabbe :gaffe enorme jättetanker :sjö petrolero mammut, superpetrolero, supertanker eng su:pötængkö jätteverk :labor/travalio gigantesc/gigantic/herculee jätteväxt :med gigantismo, gigantosomia jätteödla :zool dinosauro jättinna :giganta, ogressa jäv :jur recusation; :anföra/inlägga ~ mot recusar jäva :jur recusar jävel :se djävel jävelskap :se djävelskap jävig :jur recusabile; :förklara ~ recusar jävighet :jur recusabilitate jävla :se djävla jävlar :~! diabolo! jävlas :se djävlas jävlig :se djävlig jävsanledning :jur motivation de recusation jåkk :se jokk jåns :se i jåns jökel :glaciero; :som avser ~ glaciari jökelbildning :glaciation jökelälv :fluvio glaciari jösse :zool lepore jösses :~! celos!